Mi vida contigo
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: La vida de esta pareja tan particular desde que se conocieron.Hetalia no me pertenece,t por leve violencia y aqui usare las versiones 2p


**Hola,decidi hacer un fanfic sobre esto porque me parece una pareja preciosa y como de la mayoria de las parejas que yo escribo,no hay casi nada sobre 8 años asi que estan en segundo de primaria**

**NIÑES**

* * *

Cuando era niño me vine a vivir con mi madre a Inglaterra porque mis padres se divorciaron,papá se quedo con mis hermanas y yo vine con mamá,ella dice que aquí are nuevos amigos,aunque en realidad nunca e tenido amigos ya que todos en Rusia me molestaban o me temian,me pregunto como me ira aquí.bueno mañana es mi primer dia de clases sera mejor dormir.

Punto de vista normal

Ivan al siguiente dia se paro y se fue hacia su escuela con la esperanza de que aquí pudiese hacer minimo un amigo,al llegar vio a todos los chicos de la escuela en grupos y se pregunto si podria encajar en alguno,decidio ir hacia su salon y esperar al profesor en la puerta y todos empezaron a entrar sin prestarle atencion hasta qu vino un chico extraño

-Hola¿tu eres nuevo cierto?-le pregunto un chico bajo al que le sacaba como 10 cm,exageradamente palido,ojos celestes con ¿rosado?,pecoso y con cabello rubio rosaceo que sonreia alegremente

-si-respondio secamente

-soy Artur,puedes llamarme Artie si quieres-dijo el rubio

-mi nombre es Ivan-el ruso se estaba incomodando

-Niños entren-llego el profesor-tu eres el nuevo-afirmo señalando a Ivan

-si-respondio calmado

-muy bien-entraron al salon y Artur se sento con Francis pero el inmediatamente con Mattew,sin embargo Artur no dejo de sonreir

-pongan atencion,este es Ivan Braginski,espero que lo apoyen-se detubo a buscar un lugar libre-"como siempre el unico solo es Artur"-sientate con Artur-le ordeno a lo cual el otro obedecio sin rechiztar-muy bien como es el primer dia haremos un repaso de lo que vimos el año pasado…..(me da flojera poner lo demas XD)

-"este chico sonrie demaciado lleva 2 horas sin dejar de sonreir¿Cómo es que no se le entume la cara?"-pensaba observando discimuladamente al rubio

-¿tienes alguna duda?-pregunto Artur al notar que el mas alto lo miraba demaciado

-no-dijo con calma para ver su cuaderno y darse cuenta que no llevava ni la mitad de las cuentas que habia anotado el profeso-"mierda"-penso para apurarse a terminar

…

-menos mal que termino-susurro saliendo del salon a la hora del recreo,se sento en una banca que habia por alli-"alli esta Artur"-penso al ver al rubio acercarse a un grupo de chicos que le miraron de mala manera en cuanto empezo a hablar y cuando Artur alzo sus brazos recibio un golpe que lo tiro al piso de parte de un chico que segun sabia se llamaba Francis,todos se rieron mucho y luego se fueron dejando solo al menor

-no importa-Ivan le escucho decir y para su gran sorpresa el ojiazul en ningun momento dejo de sonreir,solo lo observo irse hacia un lugar desconocido

-quizas sea normal para el-susurro tranquilo pero le empezo a extrañar despues de unos dias y aun mas porque Artur nunca dejaba de sonreir pese a todo lo que los idiotas de sus compañeros le hacian.

…

Un dia estaba pasando por la biblioteca,le gustaba ese lugar ya que casi siempre estaba vacio y para su mala suerte si alguien lo veia salia huyendo, se extraño al escuchar unos leves sollosos,se quedo unos segundos pegado a la puerta pensando si entrar o no

-po..porque?-esa voz la reconocio inmediatamente y no pudo evitar entrar, sintio un dolor en el pecho al ver a Artur,ese chiquillo extraño que siempre estaba sonriendo,llorando amargamente,con su carita palida inchada y rojiza por el llanto-eh,hola Ivan tiempo sin hablar contigo,me cai y creo que me pegue en la cabeza-en cuanto lo vio sonrio denuevo falsamente

-que te hicieron ahora?-pregunto de forma seria hacercandose al menor

-no se a que te refieres-intento denuevo sonriendo dulcemente

-te escuche y eh visto como te golpean-se arrodillo frente a Artur mirandolo con sus serios ojos rojizos

-yo..yo..-ya no sabia que mas decir y rompio en llanto denuevo sin poder evitarlo

-tranquilo-susurro intentando calmarlo,nunca le habia importado ver a alguien sufriendo pero por alguna razon no podia ignorar el verlo a el asi,se le hacerco para abrazarlo-perdon-susurro cuando el otro se tensoempezando a separarse

-gracias-susurro tambien Artur abrazando al ojirojo con fuerza,no queria que se separa

-no es nada-se acomodo para abrazar a Artur mejor-"se siente bien"-penso ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo abrazo-¿Qué te hicieron?-

-Francis se burlo de mis pecas-

-que te dijo-se separo para verlo a los ojos

-que mis pecas son feas y que yo tambien y que…

-y que?-

-que nadie me quiere-susurro tan bajo que si no estubiera tan cerca ivan no lo ubiese escuchado y con la voz quebrada

-ese hijo de puta-sintio su sangre hervir a borbotones y se puso de pie movido por puro impuso y cuando se dio cuenta Francis estaba en el piso y el era el culpable

-Ivan ¿esas bien?-reaxiono al escichar la dulce voz de Artur

-si Artur estoy bien,¿tu estas bien?-le pregunto volteandos hacia el rubio que se le abalanzo para abrazarlo-¿Qué ocurre?-

-eres la primera persona que hace algo lindo por mi-

-cuando quieras-le dijo abrazandose a la cintura de Artur

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
